Sick and Hurt
by SuperNavi64
Summary: Aw Link's getin sick and Dark Link is going to be in this I wondered what it would be like if he was in this well later DL beats the crap outta link and midna and yea...so far link is just getting sick and he;s stubborn


It was a fairly nice day, the sky was a little cloudy, but nothing really to worry about. The sun poked out be hide the cloud and there was a gentle breeze that made the temperature just right. I was going to take the day off and relax, but I had one little problem, Midna. Midna and I had just got back from the sky temple, and I was tired, but I would never let her know that.

"Come on, Link! What are we going to do now?"

"I donno, what do you want to do?"

Midna placed a hand under her chin and began to have a "thinking" expression on her face "Well…knowing what you just did, you probably just want a nap" she said with a smirk.

I chuckled a little "Well, it doesn't really matter I guess."

"I guess? What that supposed to mean? We have all fused shadows now, so I guess you should rest."

"But I'm fine, I don't need any."

She looked up at me "You sure? We have time? W have so much time, why don't we just goof around the rest of the week, maybe more if there's nothing we need to do."

I smiled to that "Sure, why not?"

It felt nice to not be swinging around a sword, my arm was a little sore now. It was in the afternoon, I was lying by a tree in the shade. I took my sword and sheath, and shield off, which felt like a great relief on my back. I placed both hands behind my head and leaned back on the tree, shutting my eyes.

"Thought you didn't want to nap?" I heard Midna say with a small giggle.

I opened one eye and looked up at her "I didn't say I didn't want to, I said I didn't need any."

I shut my eye again and tried to take a nap. Midna just sighed "okay, you do that, I'll keep watch for a while."

"Okay." I mumbled, and then fell asleep.

_"Boy…I will kill you. I'll make you suffer just like I did. You think you can out smart me? I'll kill everyone you ever loved and cared for, just to prove to you my strength. You should give up now, that foolish Twilight Princess…she is betraying you, using you."_

"What! Who the hell do you think you are! She is not like that, she's different than what you speak!"

It was black all I could see was pure darkness, but a lone voice in a distance.

The voice began to laugh, harder and harder each time.

_"__**Fool!**__ That's exactly what she wants you to think! She's a traitor, to you, and her people! She doesn't deserve her name as Twilight Princess! I can free you from her! Just lend me the Triforce of Courage. If you do so, I will cause no harm to anyone you ever cared for."_

"…I do not believe you! If she's so bad, then why has she been helping me? Why are _you_ trying to stop her?"

Silence…not a word after that. It was just to quiet. I slowly walked forward. Thats when a dim light appeared, how did I get here the last thing I did was fall asleep.

That's when I saw it. A black cloaked figure, about my height, and pure red eyes.

_"Heh, you __**do**__ know you have abilities, right?"_

I stopped "What do you mean? What does this have to do with Midna?"

_"Are you __**that**__ stupid? It has everything to do with her! You are the holder of the Triforce of Courage, each wielder has abilities. I can help you unlock them. Just look into this crystal, boy."_ he said walking toward me with something in his hand.

"This…is a joke ,what is this thing?"

Once I sad that he seemed to become enraged. Walked toward me slightly fast, and forcefully grabbed my throat.

"_What the hell is wrong with you!" _His grip got tighter, as I struggled to breath, and then he shoved the item in my face.

_"Look at it dammit! I'll kill everyone if you don't!"_

The figure's hood fell down as I flailed my arms to get free…his face was drenched in blood.

I had no choice, but to look at the item. Once I did everything went black.

My eye's shot open, and I instantly sat up, but to only she Midna hovering around Epona.

What was that? Was it a dream? Or was it something…real…

My face was covered in sweat, and I couldn't control my breathing.

Midna then noticed I was awake and floated over toward me.

"Why good morning there! Have a nice nap? It's evening now, so I would say, yes?"

I didn't respond, I had to catch my breath first.

"You okay Link?" she while while floating closer to me. She placed one hand on my forehead and was shocked.

"Link, you burning up! I think your sick, we should get you to a doctor."

I glared up at her. I have only seen to a doctor once in my life. and hated it, there was no way I was going to a doctor.

"No, I'm fine. Let's…just go or something."

"But…Link you not well."

I just shrugged, but right after I felt something cold hit my face, rain.

"Link it's going to rain soon let me take you to Kakariko Village."

"No! I'm f-fine, I swear."

Midna just looked at me not saying anything for a while.

"Well at least for tonight let's get somewhere dry."

I nodded, and stood up, shaking a little. I grabbed Epona, walking her instead of riding her.

Eventually Midna and I found a small cave, but big enough for Epona and me to fit, Midna to if she was going to sleep out of my shadow.

Once we entered the cave and got settled, it started to rain harder.

I stood by the cave entrance and watched the rain fall as a headache began to develop.

"Link…are you sure you won't go to at least Kakariko Village? You know Renado would care for you there. And your friend Ilia and the children would keep you company."

"No, I'm not sick, I rarely ever get sick. Trust me, it's nothing" I said with a hoarser voice than earlier.

She looked very upset that I refused help, I knew she was only trying to help me but I didn't want it.

"Well…we'll see in the morning. Now, will you at least go to sleep for me?"

I nodded as my headache began to progress. I walked over to Epona, who looked happy not to be in the rain, and I grabbed a bed roll I had attached to her saddle.

I rolled it out onto the stone ground, and just sat on it thinking about the dream I had earlier, hoping that it wouldn't come back.

Midna floated over toward me, holding something in her hand, an apple.

"Link, before you sleep, with don't you have something to eat?"

I looked at the apple and all I could thing about was that figure holding a crystal, and wanting me to look in it.

"No…not hungry" I finally replied.

"No? How? You haven't eaten a thing since yesterday afternoon? You have to be hungry."

I shrugged "…just don't have an appetite for anything now, maybe tomorrow…"

Midna looked concerned at this point "well then…just get some sleep. I'll hang onto this for the morning."

Sleep sounded like a good thing, my head throbbed now, but I nodded to Midna and crawled into the bed roll.

I watched him crawl into bed roll, and he pulled the blanket over his head and fell asleep quickly. He had to be sick, I knew it would probably just be worse by morning, if he would only cooperate with me. I wish he wasn't so stubborn, I guess that's how boy's are. I sighed, hopefully he'll be better in the morning, but I'll just have to wait.


End file.
